Criminal Magic
by Angelflowers
Summary: When the B.A.U are called to England to investigate a series of murders they never thought magic would be involved.
1. Chapter 1

Reid sighed dejectedly as he pulled another case file towards him and began to feverishly write down his thoughts on the Unsub's patterns and behaviours. It seemed like he had been in the bullpen at the B.A.U's headquarters in Quantico for hours. The last four cups of coffee he'd consumed hadn't helped to keep his eyes open. Wiping his hand across his eyes as if to wash away the tiredness, Reid continued to write, only glancing at the clock once, registering that it was gone 11o'clock at night.

He'd been stuck in the office after wrapping up the latest case JJ had sent them and he still hadn't finished his part of the case report. Reid rubbed his eyes again and stared down at the papers in front of him, letting his thoughts drift back to the past few days. A truly exhausting and terrifying case, Reid still wasn't sure if he could close his eyes without seeing the dead girl's mutilated corpse lying in the middle of the nursery. The signs had all pointed to a sadistic killer with a penchant for pretty young girls and horrifying love of torture.

Reid shook his head in an effort to clear the disturbing images from his mind. It amazed him after all his time spent with the B.A.U how truly evil the human mind could be. Was it an inherent ability passed down through genetics? Reid wondered. Or merely a malfunction with the human brain? After all only 10% of the human brain had been mapped so perhaps there was something in that. Reid sniffed derisively. No. If anything, his time spent at the B.A.U had taught him people did these things because they wanted to, not through any mental malfunction or genetics. Maybe that was just it. Evil did exist and Reid had faced it head on time and again.

Sighing again Reid stretched and glanced at the clock again, noting that a good hour and 45 minutes had passed. He debated about brewing a fresh batch of coffee and finishing up the last part of his report, almost immediately dismissing the idea. The report could wait until tomorrow. For now he would shut down his computer and go home for some much needed rest. Replacing the cap on his pen, Reid moved the file to the side of his desk and laid the pen on top. Turning to his computer he was startled to see he'd received an e-mail. Clicking on the inbox Reid read the subject line.

"Wiltshire Police – B.A.U assistance requested" Frowning Reid clicked on the message. Wiltshire Police? Wasn't that somewhere in England? Why was an English Police force getting in touch with the B.A.U or sending him e-mails for that matter?

To: Dr_Spencer_

From: .uk

Re: Wiltshire Police – B.A.U assistance requested

Dear Dr Reid,

My name is Detective Inspector Matthew Outten and I'm with the Homicide Division of Hampshire Police. I was given your name by a colleague of mine who is well versed in your work. I write in regards to several homicides that have taken place with the Hampshire and West Dorset borders.

The media has named this particular individual "The Occultist" due to the nature of these crimes. Perhaps you may have heard of this? My colleagues and I are at a loss and urgently request the B.A.U's assistance in bringing the perpetrator to justice. I enclose all relevant documentation pertaining to the case and would appreciate your response as urgently as possible.

Yours sincerely,

DI Outten

Reid raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for police departments across the US to request help from the B.A.U or for them to go in once state lines had been crossed, but this was England. A whole other country. Surely they had the equivalent over there to the B.A.U?

Reid noticed the attached documents. Photos flashed up from every crime scene from "The Occultist" and Reid's eyes widened. Suddenly he was wide awake and reaching for the phone on his desk and frantically dialling Aaron Hotchner's number. After 3 rings Hotch picked up.

"Hotch. It's Reid." Reid spoke without waiting for Hotch to talk. "We've got a case. It's in England. You need to come in right away." There was a beat and then Hotch replied. "I'll be right in." With that Reid put the phone down and then began calling the rest of the team in. It seemed like he wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while yet, he thought ruefully whilst speaking to JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in Chapter 1. I do not own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. If I did I would be stinking rich and possibly sleeping on a huge pile of money instead of a bed.

Chapter 2

As the team assembled in the conference room, Reid took a moment to glance back over the file he'd quickly managed to cobble together in the forty-five minutes it took for the team to come into the office. Six murders in as many days, the last two found only hours apart. Reid could see that the Un-sub was escalating with every new murder. It was imperative that they find this guy before any one else was hurt.

"Reid, what's this about?" Prentiss asked, sitting down at the table as Reid walked behind her and passed her a file. Reid began to explain to the rest of the team about receiving the e-mail from DI Outten and it's contents. Garcia took the file Reid handed her and opened it to the first page. A sixteen year old boy smiled up at her, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked so young and innocent, the smile showing teeth and a dimpled cheek. It was in direct contrast to the picture next to it. The boy lay spreadeagled on the floor, brown eyes staring glassily upwards. His abdomen was cut from sternum to stomach, his intestines spilling out in a mess of red blood and gore. His hands were nailed to the floor and his feet were bound. Curiously the Un-Sub had left a large picture above his head of a skull with a snake protruding from his mouth.

Garcia swallowed and closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer for the boy and shut the file. She never liked seeing the things that humans could do to each other and this wasn't any different. She shivered and wished that she was still at home with Kevin curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and a mindless sitcom on the telly. Instead she was here with the rest of the team trying to figure out what made some sicko deprive a young boy of his life in such a horrific and humiliating way. She looked back up at Reid in time to hear him say.

"…..unfortunately five more were found like this boy, all aging 16 or thereabouts. Both sexes were found which suggests that this Un-Sub has no preference towards the sexes and also suggests that the killings are not sexually motivated. I.D was only found on this boy – Ryan Dolt. His mother identified his body and provided the West Dorset Police with the picture you see in the file." Reid paused momentarily. "No other I.D was found on any of the remaining victims. Hampshire and West Dorset Police have requested our help in finding the Un-Sub."

Rossi caught Reid's eye. "Hampshire and West Dorset? Do you mean that this case is in England?"

Reid nodded. "Reid, is there a reason why the media have dubbed this guy as "The Occultist"?" Reid shook his head. "There were no obvious signs of occult leanings in the killings themselves, however the Police have linked the picture left at each crime scene to various New Age and psychic stores throughout the area. According to DI Outten, the one of the stores had the picture in a book of Wiccan and Pagan tattoos entitled, 'Toujours Pur – Pure Symbology'."

Rossi looked sceptically at Reid. "Wiccan and New Age?" he scoffed. "Actually over 70% of Americans now believe in the supernatural and more than half would claim to be connected spiritually through magic and Wicca. Over 59% of Americans have practised some form of Wicca in some part of their lives with half of them practising it religiously." Reid supplied helpfully.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged amused looks, rolling their eyes at the kid genius. Morgan was always surprised at the amount of random facts the kid knew, but then again he really shouldn't have been surprised that Reid already had statistics ready to pull out.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Reid, what exactly has this Detective Inspector asked us to do?"

Reid turned to Hotch. "He wants to fly us all over to England and provide him and his team with a working profile for this guy. Apparently he asked for the best, and well, we're it guys."

Aaron Hotchner nodded. "Alright. Guess we've got a long flight ahead of us." The team murmured their agreement. The room was soon filled with the sound of scraping chairs and the rustle of files being picked up. JJ paused in front of the monitor still showing Ryan Dolt's smiling face. Her blue eyes filled with tears. So young. Too young to die. She gulped and raised a hand to wipe away the tears. She had to pull herself together. Every case was difficult and with the horrors she and the others saw on a daily basis, she still had a hard time disassociating herself from the pain humans could inflict on each other.

Hotch followed her to the monitor and rested a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. The touch comforted her. Turning to Hotch she smiled shakily. "We'll get him JJ." Hotch promised her. JJ nodded and turned to leave the room, pausing at the door to see Hotch still standing at the monitor staring at the picture. She watched him pick up the remote and turn it off, his head bowed before the blank screen, the black square seeming to blur into an endless stream of nothing. JJ sighed and left the room leaving Hotch to his contemplation.

Read and Review please. Ta my lovelies.

A/N I have no idea if those statistics that Reid spouts off are correct – I just made them up. Sorry! Eek! Don't hurt me! ***hides**

Thanks to everyone who has added me to the Favourite Story list or Author Alert list, I am very flattered and a generally happy bunny…..but I would be a happier bunny if y'all reviewed so...please, please review. If you do I will put up another chapter by Thursday. So please review if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Sorry….but it's true.

A/N: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry, I know I promised to upload this last week but life kinda happened and I forgot. Am a bad authoress leaving you all waiting for me to update. Sorry! . Any way at long last here it is Chapter 3. Also before I forget thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their Fav Author/Story list I am deeply humbled. So thank you. Okay enough of my waffle on with the story!

Chapter 3

Harry stared out of his bedroom window at Number 12 Grimmauld Place morosely. Eight months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and things still hadn't gone quite back to normal. Hogwarts was still in the process of being rebuilt after the destruction that had been wrought upon the ancient castle and Harry missed it more than anything in the world. Even with magic, it was still taking time to be rebuilt and the Magiveyors hadn't been able to get in and properly review the magics still holding the majority of the building up. There was still the massive amount of rubble to contend with, not to mention taking stock of the damage the castle had sustained.

It had been a hard eight months, Harry reflected. Not one moment had been spared. Nearly every week there had been somebody's funeral to attend or to arrange. Death Eater trials had been postponed until most of the funerals had taken place out of respect to the families of the deceased. The Ministry of Magic itself had undergone a complete staff overhaul – bearing in mind that nearly half had been Death Eaters or sympathisers. No one wanted even one member of Voldemort's Dark Army in charge.

The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix had been working hard hunting down Death Eaters still at large. Professor McGonagall herself had taken nearly two months off from supervising the restoration and rebuilding of the school to help with the Post-War effort.

Nor indeed had Harry, Ron and Hermione had any rest before they were plunged mercilessly back into the limelight, following their defeat of the Darkest wizard of all time.

Harry was now employed part-time as a Field Auror, often sent with teams to capture remaining Death Eaters. Ron, like-wise, was also employed as a Strategist and Defence Consultant. Hermione, after locating her parents in Australia and lifting the Memory Charm she'd placed on them, had returned and been offered a position with the Aurors based on her knowledge and expertise in the field. However she'd turned it down in favour of the safer, less dramatic title of Head Researcher and Comprehensive Spellwork Consultant.

On top of these newly acquired jobs (part-time only Hermione had insisted), they still had Seventh year NEWTs to study for and sit through. "_We missed a WHOLE YEAR!"_ Hermione had wailed when the two boys had argued against returning to school. Ron was in particular anxious to start work. Harry, on the other hand was inclined to feel more receptive to returning to school after the year they'd had, going on the run, hunting down Horcruxes, killing Voldemort. He was rather looking forward to going back to Hogwarts and having a normal year at school without someone trying to kill him.

At least one thing had changed, Harry smiled. He and Ginny were back together and taking it slow, although Harry'd been sneaking peeks at engagement rings in the catalogues Fleur'd secretly Owled over. He planned to ask Ginny to marry him after they graduated. The Weasley's would no doubt be overjoyed – Fred's death had hit them all hard, George in particular. He'd taken to staying at the shop most nights, not even returning when tempted with his mother's treacle pudding. To everyone's surprise it had been Percy who'd managed to drag him out of the misery and turn him back into the semblance of his old self.

Harry jumped as he heard the bedroom door wrenched open and bang against the wall loudly. He watched as Ron stomped angrily into the room, a copy of the Daily Prophet clenched in his hand. Hermione followed in her boyfriend's wake.

"Have you seen this?" Ron snarled throwing the paper down on the bed beside Harry. Harry looked at Hermione perturbed, one eyebrow raised in silent question. Hermione just nodded her head at the paper. Intrigued Harry answered "No. What's up?" and picked up the paper, scanning the front page. His eyebrows rose into his hairline. There was a large colour photograph of what was obviously a Muggle scene. It showed a room with a large blank square in the middle, covering what Harry supposed was a body, crime scene tape covering the doorway, Muggle police officers stood around the square, gesticulating wildly. Above the square was a large portrait of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

The headline screamed "Dark Mark Over Murdered Muggleborn – Sixth Body Found!" Harry quickly skimmed over the rest of the article with growing alarm. It detailed how six Muggleborn Hogwarts students had been found in the last six days brutally murdered, pictures of the Dark Mark pinned above their heads. Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked back at the other two, shock on his face.

"How are we now finding this out? Surely McGonagall'd-?"

"McGonagall told Kingsley to keep it quiet," Hermione answered, taking a seat on the bed. "Didn't want to create a panic. Kingsley agreed to keep it out of the press."

"But how'd it get out?" Harry asked looking from Ron back to Hermione. Ron took a seat on Harry's other side. "Only problem was," he continued, propping his feet on the wooden bed frame, arms resting on his knees. "Kingsley's office was ransacked two days ago and the file containing the information was stolen. Less than 24 hours ago the story was sold to the Daily Prophet and voila! News story for the front page." Ron finished disgustedly. Harry shot a bemused look at Hermione."Voila?" he questioned. She waved her hand dismissively. "Fleur's been spending a lot of time at The Burrow with Victoire recently." Harry nodded in understanding.

"So okay. Kingsley's probably spitting mad about this right? How do you guys know about this?" At this both Ron and Hermione's faces looked guilty and Ron looked shiftily away. Harry sighed. "Alright. What did you do?"

Hermione answered. "We may have been listening at the door when McGonagall came to talk to Kingsley earlier." She fidgeted as she spoke.

"Extendable Ears?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Alright. So what are they doing about it? I mean some nutter's going about offing Muggleborns, somebody's be out searching right?"

Ron scowled. "Well that's just it. According to Kingsley, there was far too much Muggle police on every crime scene for the Aurors to properly investigate and as it falls somewhat into Muggle jurisdiction, they can't send too many Aurors out."

Hermione intervened. "Not to mention the fact that the Muggles have brought in the Behavioural Analysis Unit from America, which means even more Muggles tramping over the crime scene and destroying any potential magical evidence."

Harry snorted. "Can't imagine Kingsley's too happy about that. Behavioural Analysis Unit? Think I've heard of them. Don't they have some right famous genius doctor on their team?" Hermione nodded. "Dr Spencer Reid. I've read some of his work – very interesting stuff."

Ron looked confused and frustrated. "Can someone please explain what the bloody hell the Behavioural Analysis Unit actually is please?" he burst out, irritated.

"Oh right!" Hermione rushed to explain. Ron nodded after the explanation. "So they investigate nutters of the serial kind and study them?" Ron shook his head. "Mental. Hang on – how do you know this?" Hermione looked down at her hands. "I may have duplicated Kingsley's file when he wasn't looking." She said primly. Both Harry and Ron let out barks of laughter. "Excellent!" Harry laughed, slapping Ron's hand in a high five. "So what are we going to do then?" he asked looking expectantly at the pair of them. If he knew Hermione and Ron as well as he did, then they'd want to do a bit of poking around, he suspected. Ron looked at him and then back at Hermione. "Poke around?" he said when he saw the determined set of his girlfriend's eyes. Harry stood and retrieved his wand from his bedside table. "Well, I guess we're going to poke around then?" he said, pulling Hermione to her feet.

A/N – Hope you guys liked the update. I was really nervous writing this chapter hoping to keep the characters as in the books and not too OOC. Any way please let me know what you all think! Read and Review please! Thanks and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. I just like playing in other people's sandboxes!

Undersecretary for the Minister for Magic, Charlie Hatton wrung his hands nervously for the fifth time in less than a minute. At only twenty-six years of age and 3 years out of the Academy for Advanced Magical Arts, Charlie was lucky to have reached such a coveted position within the Ministry for Magic in such a very short time. As it was, Charlie had his cousin Molly Weasley's husband Arthur to thank for his advancement – being personal friends of the Minister for Magic helped! He thanked his lucky stars that former Undersecretary for the Minister for Magic, one Dolores Jane Umbridge, had been found guilty of committing war crimes and for the abuse of children during her brief tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts and Ministry appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

Charlie bit his lip as his eye fell on the ominous yellow file perched innocently on his desk. '_Why'_, he wondered, '_did the damn files have to be yellow? And why do I always have to be the ones that delivers bad news.' _

Whenever one of these files passed his desk it was sure to make Charlie curl his lip in distaste and if it contained absolutely terrible news, give him heart palpitations and begin to sweat. Of course, upon reading said file that currently lay on his desk, Charlie has completely bypassed the lip-curling stage and gone straight to heart palpitations and sweating. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small vial of Calming Draught and swallowed it in one gulp. Usually innocuous and given to those prone to hysteria, the Calming Draught was an adequate prescription for Charlie's symptoms. Unfortunately it had a side effect of being addictive and what with these blasted yellow files passing his desk on a near weekly basis, poor Charlie was starting to get hooked. He sighed and looked at the vial in his hand before resolving once again to throw away his stash…which he knew deep down he would probably never get around to doing.

He contemplated the file on his desk again and thought that he should deliver the news contained within to the Minister. He turned a rather sickly shade of green at the prospect and promptly opened his drawer, his hand searching for another vial. He realised what he was about to do when he had the second vial halfway to his lips. He lowered the vial and re-stoppered it. He just had to pull his courage up and speak to the Minister.

Problem was, it wasn't as easy as that. Although a generally mild mannered lady, the Minister was not a person one wished to be near when in a temper. She was rather prone to picking up various objects and throwing them at the person who was unfortunate enough to be the bearer of bad news.

The information contained in today's yellow file was rather bad and Charlie was already dreading interrupting the Minister's meeting with the Head of the Auror Office, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Already he could hear the Minister's shouts echoing from behind the closed door. Charlie eyed the file one last time before rising from his desk. He picked up the much hated yellow file, and, with the expression of one going to face the gallows, made his way to the door.

Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door was rather rudely thrust open expelling a very angry Kingsley Shacklebolt with a look of thunder on his face, followed by a flying porceline figurine that narrowly missed his head and headed straight for Charlie's face. Charlie ducked quickly and turned his head just in time to see it smash with a loud crash into a painting of Ethelbert the Great, Twelfth Minister for Magic.

"And if you don't sort it out Shacklebolt, I'll see to it that funding to the Auror Corps is cut 50 per cent!" bellowed Amelia Jane Bones, Forty-Third Minister for Magic.

"If you do that, Amelia, I can guarantee this thing isn't going to get solved! We've got all our men on this but we can't realistically do our job properly if funding is cut and the Muggles keep sniffing around!" Kinsgley bellowed back.

"Well whose bloody fault is that? I **told** you keep a lid on this thing and what do I hear next? **Bloody Muggles**! Waltzing all over _**my investigation**__!_ Trampling important magical evidence! Violating the crime scene, removing any possible spell signatures that remained, not to mention flying in bloody experts! EXPERTS I TELL YOU!" Amelia stood hands on hips, her blonde hair loose on her shoulders, her face screwed up in anger.

"What the hell do you expect me to do, Amelia? We've not encountered anything like this before." Kingsley retorted. "Not since before Grindelwald at least. I have no idea what I'm dealing with – how was I supposed to know that the Muggles would get a hold of this? I know for a fact that the first two weren't even on their radar until that little mishap in Bethnal Green." Kingsley recalled the moment when two Aurors were taken into custody by the Muggle police upon reports of two men discussing the murders loudly in a Muggle pub. McCrawthers and Hobbs were under Veritaserum at the time having been slipped the potion by a jealous ex-lover of Hobbs, so couldn't be held entirely responsible for breach of information.

Amelia sighed and looked at the floor. She understood where Kingsley was coming from. But now that she was Minister, she couldn't let anything jeopardise the safety of the Wizarding World. They were only just starting to recover from a horrific war and the population didn't need to fear the darkness once again in the wake of these terrible crimes. She looked back at Kingsley.

"Just find them, Kingsley." She pleaded with him softly, tears just brimming in her blue eyes. "Please. Make it stop."

Kingsley stared at her in silence. After a minute or two he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He replied. He nodded again and spun on his heel leaving the office in a swirl of red Auror robes. Amelia Bones stood in the middle of the room watching him leave. She was just about to turn back into the office when a gentle "Ahem" sounded behind her. She whirled around to find Charlie stood behind her clutching a yellow file. She sighed audibly.

"What the hell now?" she said upon catching sight of the file. "Um." Charlie squeaked. "The Daily Prophet has gotten a hold of the story." He said in a rush. Amelia's eyes widened and she reached for the file that Charlie handed to her, snatching it out of his grasp.

"Oh bloody hell!" she said flipping through the pages. She looked up at Charlie and in a deadly tone said, "Get me that scumbag editor of the Daily Prophet NOW!"

A/N: Read and review people. Cheers me lovelies!


End file.
